Delicious Liaisons
by yowza24
Summary: Blaine and Rachel are step siblings. And Quinn just happened to be the apple of their eye. Who will survive in this dangerous liaison?


Author's Note: I intend to continue axia0613's story. She gave me permission to upload the completed chapters and change the characters with the pairing that I choose. This is my first attempt of writing so please be gentle with your constructive criticisms.

Glee is not mine. If I own it, Faberry will be the highlight of each episode.

"I'm sick of sleeping with all these spoiled, insipid Hollywood breed debutante." I stopped my fingers from playing Pachelbel Canon as I look at the sudden and yet not totally unwelcome presence of my step brother. I actually took my time in reveling in his appealing, poised and confident appearance. Well who can blame me? Blaine Anderson inherited his all American looks, charm and sadly his whoring – I mean womanizing ways from an older version of himself, his pussy eating – what the heck is wrong with me today – I mean loving, caring but absentee father. His tan skin, lean body with the right amount of muscle so tempting that you can't help yourself from scratching it in throes of passion (or so I was told… or was I? that's another story for another time), and of course his tantalizing brown eyes (although now covered by his sunglasses which I would admit makes him look even more delicious and palatable) which had break a lot of hearts both from the female and yes, also the male population (that's his dirty and not so little secret, this I know, since I am privy to all his conquest and late night rendezvous). I turned to look at him, fully turning away from the grand piano and giving him my undivided and bored attention. "Nothing shocks them anymore" He continued as he dropped a kiss in my forehead lingering a bit and then plopped his fuckable self in the sofa across me.

"Hi, I can fulfill your wildest dream. Call me." I laugh as I listened to his poor lady like imitation of what I assume is some unsuspecting girl that had once again failed to resist the brown eyed distraction that is Blaine. My grin got a little bit wider when I saw him holding a tissue paper with I suppose is the number of the dream fulfiller and used it to clean the imaginary dust from his sunglasses. Ah there it was, hello pretty eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun, God forbid, you should do it for the both of us." I replied as I crossed my legs and lean my back in the piano, knowing full well that I'm giving him quite a show as I gently run my fingers in my barely covered legs exposed by the clingy Chanel dress I'm sporting. "I swear if Christine stayed here for another day, I'm going to drive myself crazy and just smash her head with my 5 inch stiletto, fuck the consequences, anything's better than this whole Mary Poppins thing I kept doing just to please her and her respectable, constipated looking acquaintances." I ended and completed my whiny tirade with an eyeroll that I had perfected since I was developing into a young lady.

"Now, now darling sister. Is that anyway to talk about your conniving bitch of a mother?" I raised an eyebrow as I saw him smirk at his comment.

"Well, if your ass grabbing of a father kept his cock where my mother can't see it being used by the maid as a toothbrush then I'm probably not the one being driven out of my mind from all of her whining and bitterness which if I remember correctly is usually reserved for him anyways."

"Well if your frigid mother will only put out, then that accident should have been avoided. And I heard from my father that the maid just trip, you know those floors on our Manhattan mansion are really slippery now that I think about it." I can hear a bit of a smug smile from his voice as I continue to stare at him an eyebrow still raise but a grin still planted in my face.

"Slip? Hmmm. Then she's lucky your father's soft, cushiony manhood was there to save her from the nasty fall which I'm sure will land her an unattractive bruise in her cheap made up face. Sadly, though - what's her name again?"

"Candy."

"Aah yes thank you. Candy, she seemed special if step father dearest remembered her name"

"Well she has been servicing him for a month now you know with the cleaning of his ummm private office, so I guess he has a place for her in his heart"

"Hmm, she's a hell of a cleaner, I'm sure and apparently she also has a firm hold of what's inside his pants. Anyways, Candy, I'm quite sorry for her, had landed herself in such an avoidable predicament involving her face and mother's newly manicured nails. Hmm. Frankly, I didn't think my mother had it in her and if by putting out you mean that your father actually preparing my mother for a night of I'm sure (insert sarcasm here) unforgettable passion between the two of them and not just pull his 'wam bam thanks for getting me off but I'm tired' routine then probably they could have enjoyed the sex together." I grin as his smirk slowly disappears as my insult slowly sinks in. It doesn't matter if it was a boy or a man but whenever their or their paternal's bedroom skills are somewhat lacking and they are called on it, they immediately pull this whole defensive stunt and wanted to find someone to placate them. Well though luck, no one's going to stoke his ego here. Definitely not his present company.

"Yeah, well…-"

"What cat got your tongue?" I taunt him as I uncrossed my leg and pouted at him and leaned in towards him gently exposing a little cleavage in a somewhat apologetic way. "Did wittle Blaine found my comment…insulting? Finally coming to terms that you and your bastardly father have a lot in common?"

"Enough Rachel." He glared at me but allowed a leering look to pass his eyes as his gaze kept lingering in my exposed skin.

And for that, no sexy me for him. I gradually turned around again now facing the grand piano and not the sore loser that's occupying the same room as I do. I heard him groan in disappointment as when his view of me was obstructed. "You started it Blaine." I said in a sing song voice that I know will only annoy him a little bit more.

"And now, I'm finishing it." I huff as I continued to play, my fingers softly grazing the black and white keys laid out infront of me as I heard him get up and walk towards the door but as he reached the door and was about to open it and allow himself to get out if the room, I called out "Oh Blaine!" I smirk as I heard him sigh I know he can't refuse me as I watch him in the corner of my eye as he turned around and walked towards me and place his hands on my shoulder deliberately stopping me from playing. I was going to argue and complain but that was soon thrown out the window as soon as his hands waved their magic on me. "Ugh that feels good" I moaned a bit as his kneading and very nimble fingers hit the spot.

"You're quite tense." I heard him whisper his breathe, mere inches, no centimeters away from my ear, causing me to closed my eyes and let out another pleasurable groan.

"I know, it's just-"

"Sssh, let your brother help you." Was the last thing I heard as I focus on his lips nibbling my neck as I slowly craned my neck to the side to give him a much better access. I must admit, this is pretty relaxing, I thought as I feel one of Blaine's hands cupping my still Chanel coated breast. His father could learn a few tricks from his son seeing as I am getting gradually aroused (if the sudden wetness pooling in my lower region is of any indication) by Blaine's deliberate ministrations. His other hand slowly making its way in my southern regions but before he could touch anything else in my body, I expertly pulled my neck away from his sucking mouth and turned to him and murmured "don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I can finish." Came the arrogant reply complete with his practiced smirk and tried to pull me again towards him. Tried is the operative here.

"But I won't let you." I smirk at his baffled expression as I stand to put the much needed distance between us.

"Oh come on, quit being such a fucking tease already. You've been doing that same dance for 3 years now and frankly it's getting old."

"Old? That's why after all those years that we'd know each other, you still can't control yourself around me."

"Only because, you can't stop torturing me by being such, such a tease."

"Tease again, what? no more words for me from that perverted mind of yours?"

"Well slut and whore did come to mind but I thought you're getting a little sick of hearing those seeing as it's probably your middle name anyways."

"I could say the same for you dear brother and don't even bother denying it either."

This pissing contest we had, I really don't know where or when it had started but as painful for me to admit it, sometimes I enjoy it. Finally someone answering me back, giving me a challenge, verbally, mentally and sexually. I guess, that's why Blaine and I make sense, why all this years, we still continued to stick to one another, never breaking the sisterly-brotherly bond (not for the lack of trying on getting inside my pants on his part). Yes, believe me, I was tempted, sometimes I'm beyond tempted to just do the dirty with Blaine but my self control (thank whoever is floating around me spiritually and whatnot) always comes to my rescue. I mean seriously, do I really want to be just another notch on his belt? No way, if it did happen, I'll make sure He's the one who's going to be under my belt. And yes, because I'm in such a giving mood, I may have a little (depending on your point of view) crush with him so… no sex can occur between the two of us until I'm sure that I'm not going to be the one left hanging. It's all about control. And the one with the hold of the other would emerge victorious.

"Alright, fine" I heard him sigh in defeat as he tries to control his libido (hehe nothing's more fun than seeing Blaine sexually frustrated, wait I spoke to soon, hehe it's ALWAYS funny seeing him sexually confuse wondering what he enjoyed the most, giving it or taking it, if you know what I mean-again so not the time for that) "What do you need Rach."

"Need? Why would I need something from you?" I smiled innocently at his disgruntled look.

"Well, why the fuck did you call me back?"

"To see how the 'unsatisfied' look fits you?"

"Whatever, I'm outta here." I must admit, pushing Blaine's button (all of his buttons) was and still remains as my favorite past time. I let out a chuckle.

"Wait, wait. I don't need anything from you, just so we're clear." I went over the table to retrieve a school magazine and handed it to him. "But I do have something for you."

"I never knew you had such a school loyalty and spirit." Aah yes the banter commenced once again. What's the score again? I'm not certain if I'm that accurate but I'm pretty sure I'm winning all the rounds in this one.

"Well, I am the student body president, go team. But that's not the point. We can always talk about my numerous standings and accomplishments later (I heard him snort at that but its fine, I'll let it go this time) but for now turn on page 6 and you'll see what I mean."

I watch him shuffling the pages trying to find out what caught my interest in this rather dull and sad excuse of a writing material namely the school's gazette. "I admit, I didn't know you were such a fan of student activists, 'Makeover for the less fortunate', why yes, I could see how this would appeal to you."

"Shut up" I hissed as I grabbed the magazine from him, giving him a head on glare and started reading the article right after 'Makeover for the less fortunate' entitled 'Love or Lust, Girls or Guys' by Charlie Fabray. "Being in love is unconditional… Yada yada yada…Boring boring boring…Aah my parents are happily married for 20 years….boring boring boring…I'm not against sex persay infact I had my fair share of it from both sexes actually, but now as I start my senior year in highschool, I would love to experience what it feels like to find someone I deemed worthy of my love. I'm not into labels but more so, I would gladly choose to follow my heart instead of the anatomy when it comes to finding that one person." I finish and stare back at Blaine who had settled himself in the couch.

"So…?" I ask lazily eyeing him as he stretches himself in the lucky sofa.

"So? I don't know what the big deal is, it's just another of your kind."

"My kind?" Well I never said he lacked the balls when it comes to pissing me off. "I know there's an insult in that somewhere"

"What I mean is the unlabeled ones. Those people who can't make up their mind if they were into a homo or are they more into hetero relationship even if it's purely sexual and knowing you it's always about sex."

"And this coming from the biggest denial case I had ever seen in history." I mock him as I felt myself moving more and more towards him until I reach the couch now Blaine clad.

"What? What the fuck Rachel, I told you that was a one time thing alright!"

"Right" If you count one time being that of once a week booty call from the resident faggot, king high has to offer. I let this one go seeing as I had more important matters to attend to. "Since this semester will pretty much be boring me with the redundancy of it all, why don't we make it interesting for us?" I cooed as I let myself slide into the length of his body joining him in the (did I say lucky?) very very blessed couch. Hmmm… the reception here is quite good, I thought as I felt a familiar stirring poking my backside.

"Yeah?" He let out in a strangle voice obviously affected by our very close proximity as he let his fingers brush ever so softly in my shoulder blades "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well, for one thing Charlie Fabray is coming here in LA and will be currently enrolled in our prestigious King High since her mother is the school's resident doctor that's why she or rather, her article graced the school magazine's summer edition. Anyways, wouldn't it be fun to be the one to break her in-"

"Psh, there's no challenge in that dear sister or have you completely forgotten who you're talking to? And besides who told you she's a girl? For all we know he's a guy."

"Then all the more fun to you, now does it step brother?" I yelped as I was quickly and violently push by the bastard.

"Keep the gay jokes to yourself dyke."

"Then keep your penis inside your pants and not in some 22 year old stuck in higschool cock sucking janitor's mouth fag" (incase your wondering, yes the janitor is his weekly dose of gayness hmm what is up with the Anderson men and their lust for cleanliness?)

"You know what I don't fucking need this."

"Wait, fine no more gay jokes but atleast give this bet some thought." No more nice gal I thought as I gave him my best needy pout.

"You're that desperate to pursue this?"

"Yes. Besides I'm bored and I want to go out in my last year of highschool with a bang so… are you in or out?"

"Depends what are the terms?"

"Your sweet motorcycle ride and half of your inheritance which I know you will be gaining 3 months from now. It's all mine if you can't make this person (still don't know the sex of this new toy) fall madly in love with you."

"Yeah? What do you need my money for? You're the sole heiress of Hiram Berry of Berry and Jerries Enterprise, we and the entire world knows that money is so not an issue for you." He suddenly stop, a somewhat confuse look passed through his face. And what could you possibly have that would interest me to participate in your little game?"

I smiled and strike a pose. "True, but my inheritance will start to kick in next year and I really just can't let myself rely on mother's monthly allowance no matter how big it is anymore I want the freedom of wasting away someone else's money, your money to be precise." I sneered. "Oh I have so much more to offer to you brother, is a full night of moi enough to motivate you?"

"Excuse me?"

I laugh at his dumbfounded and shocked reaction.

"If you by any chance made no sex here fell in love with you in the span of 2 months (what? I'm feeling extra generous today) then I'll let YOU. Fuck. ME."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this terms, that's 10 million dollars for you if you win."

"Scared already?"

"No just making sure I get my time, effort and money's worth."

"I'll let you" again striking a seductive pose, this time adding a finger to graze his cotton cladded chest "put it anywhere and any position you like for a 24 hours no stop, no barrels hold sexcapade."

I had him. I knew I had him, the moment his eyes light up at the though of finally bedding the unattainable. "But I don't want a drunken or a passion induced confession. I want a full blown romantic declaration of love from her then a dose of humiliation from either one of you, I suppose will do. That's really all you got to do. So what do you say, do we have a deal or not?"

His grin says it all. "You got yourself a bet baby."

I smirk as I took his outstretched arm "Remember Blaine 2 months."

He merely smirk at me and turned purposely towards the door. "I'll have this Charlie Fabray at my beck and call in no time and I'll have you" He turned to look at me straight in the eye and said "I'll have every inch of your body by the time I'm finish with you."

"Happy hunting Blaine." I called out cheerfully as he exited the room leaving me to congratulate myself in an inevitable victory.


End file.
